FULL METAL PANIC: THE THIRD RAID
by Lady Odette
Summary: The high school life for Sergeant Souske Sagara is finally coming to a close. With year 12 staring. Souske soon begins to realise that he may not be with Chidori forever. As well as him being her body guard well that is as ever more strange. With twists and turns, new missions and Sagara's choice to be with. A new comrade and school mate enters Jindai High...
1. Chapter 1

**Full Metal Panic: The Third Raid**

XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX

Information: _the high school life for Sergeant Souske Sagara is finally coming to a close. With year 12 staring. Souske soon begins to realise that he may not be with Chidori forever. As well as him being her body guard well that is as ever more strange. With twists and turns, new missions and Sagara's choice to be with. A new comrade and school mate enters Jindi High. She becomes both a friend and an exceptional comrade._

**Disclaimer**

'_I don't own any Full Metal Panic characters; I only own the OC in this fan fiction.'_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Souske!" cried a mad teenage female with long blue hair. SMACK! A white folded paper fan came into view and the girl rose wearing a blue school skirt, a white long sleeved shirt and a red ribbon above her breast. She held her hands on her waist and glared down at the sergeant. "You care to explain to me what you're doing?" she growled. Pointing, the instrument she used to reprimand Souske, at the classroom adjacent to them.

"Of course, I was merely implementing the best strategy to control…," Souske was cut short by another SMACK! "Kaname what was that for?" he asked questionably through this brown fringe that fell on an angle across his face tanned scared face.

"Control? Control what, Souske?" she demanded and folded her arms across her body, emphasising her large breasts. "This is a preparation for a festival. God! You should know that, since you're on the student council and the security committee," she said placing her hand on her face. Closing her eyes and sighing dramatically. "You have no problems causing more problems for me, don't you?" she said with another sigh.

"Not true I…," Souske began and received another SMACK!

"NO! Souske, I DON'T WANT TO HERE IT?" she roared bending over with her hands on her hips she was a lot dangerously closer to his face. At such close proximity, Souske began to sweat under her intense yet dangerous gaze and attempted to try again however was rewarded with another hit. "That's enough for today SERGEANT! I want to just enjoy the chance we have, at producing a normal festival. Or is that too much to ask?" she said as she returned to her posture previously. "You can let them go," she demanded. Looking at the boys and girls who were in a net high above the ground. They wiggled and demanded to be released. Souske began to _'but'_ however was rewarded with another SMACK! That echoed throughout the halls of the Jindi high school.

"Ow…That hurt, Chidori," he said softly.

"That was nothing," she said and began to walk away, "quit acting like a baby and release them or you'll know what pain really is." With that she turned her head dramatically her long blue hair waved as she turned away from Souske and headed back to class. Souske rose from the ground and pulled out a controller with an antennae and a large red button.

"There you go," he said as he turned around, "forgive me but I was just following protocol. Now if we're all to be mature about this then I suggest we compromise." Growls came from the beings in front of him and Souske stood back slightly with his wrist over his frame. His black pant legs began to move back but was approached by his classmates with deathly stares. _'This isn't good.'_

"GET HIM!" they roared in unison. Souske without hesitation took off as an angry mob ran after him.

XXXXX

Four days later, Souske sat in a small common room. This was often used for soldiers who just wanted time out or to hang out. There was a green couch a large plasma screen television hanging sternly on the wall. A coffee table between the couch and the TV. A small area with a small built-in metal round table and several camping chairs. "HAHAHAHA!" laughed a blond haired sergeant on green fold out chair. He held his hand to his face as he tried to compose himself. "Dude! You didn't trap your classmates."

"I thought it was the most effective strategy given the circumstance," said a serious eighteen year old brunette.

"Its school, Souske, _not_ a mission," said his comrade as he began to lean back on his chair picking up his beer and drink. "Honestly! You always seem to surprise me."

"I don't understand, what's so funny Kurtz?"

"Man, Souske, you really know how to throw a party." With that a woman with short straight dark hair that framed her face and large purple eyes walked into the room. "Hey, big sis." Kurtz rose from his seat and walked to his senior. "You look tense, why don't I give you a message," he offered as he moved towards her with his arms wide open. BANG! Kurtz fell to the ground hard and Souske just sat stiffly with his hands on his knees. The woman bent over and picked up the man by his short.

"How many times, DAMMIT! Do I have to remind you to keep your hands to yourself? Webber!" growled the woman as she shook him back and forth from the front of his white singlet. A clear mark of her punch on his forehead was evident. "Not just that, where the heck are my reports? The archives department is biting my ass off!" she growled, "do you have any idea what I have to go through because of your laziness."

"Sergeant Major?"

"What is it Souske?" she asked turning to him wide eyes and surprised. She was so focused on Webber that she didn't notice Souske sitting there watching the whole ordeal unfold.

"Do we have any missions today?"

"No I don't think so…Matter of fact I quite sure we don't." She turned released Webber. Allowing his limp form to fall to the floor. She placed her hands on her hips with confidence on her face. "You officially have the day off Sergeant!" A salute rose on her right side. With that she turned and walked on top of Kurtz form with her combat boots and stopped. "You Webber have all day to finish and hand in your reports." With that said. Her curvy structure disappeared through the electric sensor doors.

"Yes ma'am!" he stood and saluted after her.

"Man! Melissa can be a bitch sometimes." Kurtz crawled his way to his chair and placed his sore head on the thin seat.

"You did deserve that."

"Yeah, I know man."

XXXX

Meanwhile, in another part of the base. A seventeen year old woman sat. Her silver bangs and fringe framed her delicate face and large silver eyes. Her eyes were intense and worked along her hand as she wrote and signed paper after paper. The day never seemed to be easy for her but still she managed to give it her all. After, the incident with Sergeant Sagara. The Captain aimed to never drink again. She stopped what she was doing and leaned back in her large black leather chair. She brought her beige blazer covered arms behind her head. "That brings back memories." She smiled at the memory as her eyes fell into large crescent moons. She looked over to the door and questioned, "I wonder what Mr Sagara is doing?" With that she smiled and rose from her seat and walked towards the door.

XXXX

Souske walked down the halls with papers in his hands. He read each one with great focus so he wasn't aware of where he was headed. All he knew is that he had to get these papers to his Sergeant Major.

XXXX

Tessa's elegant pale legs walked themselves with grace. As her small back pumps made gentle sounds along the stone floor. Tessa walked with her mind not present right now. Instead she focused on her crush and wondered what he was doing. If she were to see him in his free time or not. A smile fell across her pale yet youthful face. Her silver eyes looked up to the top left corner as she walked with a delicate slender finger under her chin. Her head on a slight angle. "I wonder what Mr Sagara's is doing or if he's here or not?" she inquired to herself. As Tessa turned the corner she hit something hard and fell back.

XXXX

Souske deep in thought about the papers he was holding. They were reports containing information on the many terrorist organisations that they had recently encountered. Souske made sure to memorise their names and faces. Along with their combat styles. With the papers in his face he turned the corner and walked into something or someone and fell over.

XXXX

Souske rubbed his head as he moved to position himself over the person he believed he walked into. "Sorry…," he began but stopped as he saw a familiar silver hair and froze, "Captain!" Tessa looked up at him with large eyes. Her face began to flush and she could feel her heart race. Souske watched the gentle display of the different shades of silver and grey she had in her large eyes. He was captivated. She stared in to his chocolate eyes not too sure what to do.

"What are you two doing?" asked a demanding voice. Souske and Tessa looked at the man's feet, waist, chest and face.

"Lieutenant Commander!" they both said with shock.

* * *

'_**I'll tell you another sweet story next time….'**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Full Metal Panic: The Third Raid**

XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX

Information: the high school life for Sergeant Souske Sagara is finally coming to a close. With year 12 staring. Souske soon begins to realise that he may not be with Chidori forever. As well as him being her body guard well that is as ever more strange. With twists and turns, new missions and Sagara's choice to be with. A new comrade and school mate enters Jindai High. She becomes both a friend and an exceptional comrade.

**Disclaimer**

_'I don't own any Full Metal Panic characters; I only own the OC in this fan fiction.'_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Three days later Souske returned back to Tokyo. He walked up stairs and made his way to his door. His black pants and white shirt framed his narrow frame. Pulling out a key he turned it. CLICK! The door opened and Souske entered his barren and plain room. His computer screen blinked as he entered the room. _'1 NEW MESSAGE'_ it said and Souske pulled out his chair and sat down. Making a few clicks here and there with the use of his mouse. Souske read the screen with focus. His brown eyes moved along the screen reflecting the content in his chocolate. _'A new recruit will aid you with your protection over Chidori. As well as working with you under Sergeant Major Melissa Moa.'_ Souske pulled away from the screen and looked at his window. A set of apartments were present in the glow of a full moon. Souske turned to his alarm clock that glowed _'20:17.'_ Souske rose and headed to his bed.

XXXX

The next day Souske woke early and prepared for school as usual. Arming himself with weapons and school books. Seeing a blue notebook. _'Kaname Chidori.'_ He picked up the book placing it in his school brief case and headed out.

XXXX

"Get up Kaname!" cried a bird. "Get up Kaname!" A delicate pale hand crawled itself groggily out of bed. The hand moved around for the bird but found nothing. A woman rose on her hands and knees in her bed. Her long blue hair fell down her back as she wore her blue striped pyjamas. Her eyes were closed as she crawled on her bed towards the edge. BANG! She fell hitting the floor, hard. With that she woke. Few minutes later she found herself in the shower. Warm droplets fell gently on her pale curvy form. The steam from the shower covered her breasts and waist. Her blue hair wet. Fell down to her waist. She closed her eyes and indulged in the feeling of warm water on her physique.

XXXX

In the same area a woman with pale skin bathed in the tub as she scrubbed her elegant pale legs. Her long black hair fell around her contrasting her features. Her face was youthful and supple. Her eyes weren't as round but were angled and sharp with long lashes. Her deep brown eyes were closed by her naturally shaded light brown coloured lids. She placed her arms behind her head and sighed through her hot pink small lips. "This is the life," said the woman as she sighed and enjoyed the feel of the warmth on her breast, stomach and hips.

XXXX

Kaname stood naked in her room pulling her light pink panties over her hips. Followed by her glue flow moving skirt.

XXXX

A woman with long curly silky black hair, down to her thighs. Her pale coloured hands fell under her hair. Brushing her hair gently up from her back. In one fluid movement. She stood in her room naked before pulling her light pink panties over her waist. Followed by her skin tight latex tights. Then her blue flow moving skirt.

XXXX

Kaname buttoned up her white shirt. Threading her red bow through her uniform. Kaname pulled her hair over her shoulder. Grabbing the red ribbon on her dresser and tied it around the bottom of her hair. Sitting down she pulled on her long black socks. Followed by her shoes. "Okay!"

XXXX

A woman with long black curly swayed down, her back as she buttoned on her white long sleeve shirt. Threading her ribbon through her uniform. She looked in the mirror. Pulling out some concealer. Rubbing it under her eyes with a pad. Next was brushing her long lashes with her black mascara. Finally walking towards the door and placing her delicate feet in her black wooden slippers with small pumps. "Okay!" With that she grabbed her briefcase and walked out the door.

XXXX

Souske attempted to walk past Ms Kagurazaka. "Hold it right there! Mr Sagara." Souske turned to see a teacher giving him an angry look with short brown hair faming her face. Her eyes were large and she was annoyed.

"Ma'am?" he asked.

"Don't act surprised. It's the start of a new school year. You know the routine. Show me your bag." Souske did what he was ordered. Ms Kagurazaka opened his bag and looked at him. Pulling out a semi-automatic. "I told you last year not to bring toys like this to school." Souske appeared impassive and explained that it wasn't a toy but a powerful weapon and should be careful because the safety wasn't on. Ms Kagurazaka just growled at him and his description of his toy. Souske just stood impassive as he took in his teacher's words.

XXXX

"Morning Kaname." A woman with brown hair carrying a small camera in front of her face, motion towards her. Wearing an equally similar uniform.

"Morning Kyoko," said Kaname as she turned to her best friend. The two walked and discussed their morning. Stopping immediately after they heard commotion. "I don't believe it." Kaname once happy expression changed in that split second to loss.

"Souske looks like he's in trouble again."

"Honestly!" growled Kaname, sighing dramatically. Placing a hand to her head. She shook her blue head in disbelief. "When is he going to learn?"

XXXX

"Okay everyone take your seats!" Ms Kagurazaka stood at the front of her room. She moved to her wooden desk in the corner of the room. "We have a new student today. I would like for you guys to give her a long welcome." Ms Kagurazaka turned her head to the door and motioned. "Miss Johnson, you may enter." The sliding door of the class room opened and woman with black hair walked through. Everyone in the room stopped and stared. "She's from Australia. I would like for you to give her a warm welcome." The girl stood in the front of the room and smiled at the class. All boys blushed while the girls smiled. Souske caught the woman's deep chocolate eyes and he smiled she smiled back. Chidori catching on. Folded her arms and glared at the foreigner. "Well don't just stand there introduce yourself miss." The eighteen year old woman nodded with a small smile emanating from her dark pink lips.

"My name is Katana-Lee but my friends call me Katana." A smile formed on her face as she turned her head to the side. Her eyes forming into gentle crescent moons. The class became excited and called to her. _'This just might be fun.'_

* * *

**_'I'll tell you another sweet story next time….'_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Full Metal Panic: The Third Raid**

**XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX**

Information: _the college life for Sergeant Souske Sagara is finally coming to a close. With year 12 staring. Souske soon begins to realise that he may not be with Chidori forever. As well as him being her body guard well that is as ever more strange. With twists and turns, new missions and Sagara's choice to be with. A new comrade and school mate enters Jindi High. She becomes both a friend and an exceptional comrade. _

**Disclaimer**

'_I don't own any Full Metal Panic characters; I only own the OC in this fan fiction.'_

**Chapter 3**

Two weeks had passed and Katana made many friends. Souske was on familiar bases with her and everyone could tell. Chidori however, didn't like her. As of now. Katana sat surrounded by a group of boys and girls all asking her questions. About her life back home. Chidori just glared at her as she saw Souske beside her, laughing. "So what's it like in Australia?" said Kyoko.

"I heard its sun and more sun." said Shinji.

"Is it full of different people?" asked Mizuki.

**~XXXX~**

A bell rang though out the halls and just like that school was over. "Who does she think she is? Walking around like a queen. Doesn't she have any decency?" complained Kaname as she walked with her head up. Her briefcase over her shoulder and her free arm on her waist. "I mean you don't see me walking around like that. Is that how all Australians act? Geez."

"Ooh…"

"What Kyoko?" asked Kaname as she looked at her small friend beside her.

"I think someone's jealous." She clicked her camera and caught an image of Kaname's confused face.

**~XXXX~**

"Jealous? Me?" asked Kaname as she turned to her friend in disbelief. "Never, why would I be jealous. She has nothing over me to be jealous of."

"Are you sure? she has Souske, she's smart, funny, athletic and popular." Kyoko and Kaname both looked over their shoulders to Souske and Katana who laughed. Kaname looked at Souske with concern before her eyes fell upon Katana.

"Positive. I'm Kaname Chidori. I'm my own person." With that Kaname stormed off a head. Her back arched and her teeth grinding. Kyoko stopped in concern looking at her best friend behind her large glasses. Soon Souske and Katana joined her.

"What's wrong Kyoko?" asked Katana behind her. Her head was slightly turned as she read the young woman's face. Souske stood looking at her with concern as well.

"Nothing. I think." With that Kyoko turned around the corner and walked home. Souske and Katana turned to each other with worried faces.

"You didn't tell me the _whispered_ was a handful," Katana motioned as she looked at him with concern.

"I didn't think it would be a problem," said Souske with a hand behind his head. As he laughed uneasily at Kaname's actions.

**~XXXX~**

"Alright Kaname, you're up." Kyoko beamed up at her in her sportswear. A white shirt and maroon pants. Kaname nodded with a stern look in her eyes. _'I won't lose to her.'_ The blue haired teenage girl made her way to the batting area and picked up the baseball bat. Souske was in the field waiting to catch the next ball. Katana caught the ball that was passed to her. Chidori took her stance. With the bat in hand and her eyes locked on Katana. Katana stood with her eyes locked on Chidori and behind her. Katana's leg came up high to her head as she moved to release the ball. Once gone Katana watched. _'It's too fast.'_ The ball was caught. Kaname turned.

"Huh." Was all she was able to say. She blink trying to comprehend, what it was one of her classmate was holding.

"Strike one." The rest of Chidori's turn was soon ended with an OUT! Called from Mizuki. Chidori made her way back to the bench with a tired expression. _'How the heck could she beat me. Of all the people I could have lost to why did it have to be her?'_ Every muscle in Kaname's arms ached at her desperation to hit the ball that she was to slow to hit.

"Unbelievable." Kaname sat on the bench with an exhausted expression. Her blue head placed on the wall. "What that heck, is she any way, bio-woman?" Kaname's train of thought was soon ended as Kyoko came with a smile.

"Don't worry. You'll get her next time." Kaname smiled at her friends motivating words.

**~XXXX~**

Kaname walked home alone this afternoon as Souske stayed behind to help Katana. The whole way Kaname mumbled about how should would love to ruin her face. "I can't think like that. It only makes me just as bad as those terrorists." She sighed and stopped. "Why is Souske spending so much time with her?" she said to herself. Question his actions out loud. Kaname deep in thought wasn't too sure about the person who followed her. RUSSEL! Kaname turned at the sound of moving bushes. Feeling slightly uneasy she moved towards the bushes. "Who's…there…?" she questioned slightly scared with that three men in suits came out of the bush. One grabbed her hand and she screamed. "Let me go."

"You heard the woman. Let her go!" called Souske as she ran at full speed to her assulter. Souske pulled out a handheld and pointed the nozzle at his forehead. The two other men attempted to attack him but Souske turned and called. "Now!" With that Katana came from behind as she flip forward and knocked one man down by his head from her force. The second she took down the minute the first man she attack hit the ground. With a sweep, a flip on her hands and a hard kick on the chest forcing him to the ground unconscious. Kaname stood in disbelief as she held on to Souske.

"How did she…," Kaname began.

"Chidori are you alright?" asked Souske as he looked down at the blue haired Japanese woman in his arms. Kaname turned to Souske and nodded before turning back to Katana who made her way to them. "Thanks for the help."

"Don't worry about it. It's what I was sent he to do after all." Katana smiled at Souske lightly and turned her head to the side. She turned away and crossed her arms. Before turning back with a smug look on her face. "Do you two need some privacy?" Kaname caught on and pushed with force out of Souske's arms blushing. She covered her frame with her arms. Katana saw how vulnerable Kaname was and approached speaking gently, "hey, Miss Chidori, I was only joking." Kaname just shook her head and looked at the woman and Souske.

"You two have a lot of explaining to do."

'_**I'll tell you another sweet story next time…'**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Full Metal Panic: The Third Raid**

**XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX**

Information: _the college life for Sergeant Souske Sagara is finally coming to a close. With year 12 staring. Souske soon begins to realise that he may not be with Chidori forever. As well as him being her body guard well that is as ever more strange. With twists and turns, new missions and Sagara's choice to be with. A new comrade and school mate enters Jindi High. She becomes both a friend and an exceptional comrade._

**Disclaimer**

'_I don't own any Full Metal Panic characters; I only own the OC in this fan fiction.'_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"You two have a lot to tell me don't you?" questioned Kaname sternly. She eyed Katana who held up her hands in defence and stepped back. The Japanese girl then eyed Souske who coughed under her intense gaze.

"Chidori please understand I did it to…," began Souske who was soon cut off with a SMACK! Katana froze at the sound the paper fan made against her comrade's skin._ 'Ouch!' _she thought.

"Protect me. I know you may want to protect me. However, it's completely different to lying Souske." Kaname held her hands on her waist and looked at him firmly. Her attention soon turned to Katana, "and what about you huh? Did you ever think about tell me?"

"Well… I… ah…," Katana could find the words as she stepped back from the scary Japanese woman in fear of her life. Out of all the missions she's been on with the others she had to admit this was the most difficult because the woman she was to protect is scarier than an angry female lion.

"What can't find words and what are you supposed to be a lieutenant or maybe a commander?" asked Kaname annoyed.

"No, I'm…," Katana was soon cut off by Souske.

"She's a sergeant just like me. That's Rzu 12…," began Souske who received a SMACK! The sound echoed throughout small intersection.

"Souske," cried Katana as she moved to her wounded comrade. She glared at Kaname who glared back. "Look I understand you're upset but he's not a dog for you to discipline. He's already learnt that from the military. He just cares about your wellbeing also. It was an order for our Captain that we keep it a secret since Souske here seems to cause more trouble."

"No its okay Katana,"

"But Souske?" questioned Katana as she held the side of his arm. Souske moved to his full height and looked over at Katana who had a very concerned look. Souske just smiled at her. Kaname took in the sight before her and felt stupid_. 'These two are really close aren't they,'_ she thought to herself.

**XXXX**

Three days later Souske and Katana sat in the common room upon their loved submarine. "So when are you going to ask out Chidori?"

"What?" asked Souske who appeared as if he would fall of his seat.

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about." Katana rose and moved over to Souske who looked as though he would flee from his green fold out chair. Katana looked at him hard as she bent over. Her eyes examined his face. She was going to pester him more but than a red alert ran out throughout the submarine. "Souske!" Souske and Katana looked at each other before nodding and running off down the hall to the cargo bay for further information.

**XXXX**

Tessa sat under the changing lights, her sliver eyes were locked onto the screen before her. Enemy AS units appeared to be heading towards the submarine. 'How did they find us? I'm sure we cloaked our presence, so how?' she thought before a voice pulled her out of her trance. "Captain, your orders."

"Right," she said as she focused on the screen before her. Several different scenarios were running through her mind but she knew none were effective.

* * *

_**'I'll tell you another sweet story next time...'**_


End file.
